Allied Commander (Red Alert 3)
The player character in the Allied campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3, the commander led the Alliance in repulsing the Soviet advances and ultimately defeating both the Empire of the Rising Sun and the Soviet Union. Role in the War Liberating Europe This Allied commander was recruited immediately from command school. Receiving his first mission from Field Marshal Robert Bingham, he was sent to defend Brighton Beach in the U.K. along with Commander Giles, a former RAF pilot. The duo successfully defeated General Krukov's invasion force, after which the commander was sent directly to southern France to assist in freeing key Allied leaders with American Commander Warren Fuller. After luring Soviet naval forces into a trap with the help of Agent Tanya, he quickly destroyed Soviet Commander Moskvin's base. He went on to aid Commander Lissette Hanley in defeating Commander Oleg's forces in Germany, liberating much of Western Europe. Working with the Soviets After his successes in Europe the Empire of the Rising Sun invaded the U.S.S.R. and several Allied nations, resulting in a ceasefire between the two foes. His next mission was in Gibraltar, Spain, where in cooperation with Commander Moskvin (who was none too pleased to be paired up with his victorious enemy), the two drove Imperial troops from the port. During the mission Imperial naval commander Naomi Shirada arrives with a fleet in a failed attempt to aid Commander Kenji Tenzai. In the aftermath Moskvin remarks that the commander was more capable than he first gave credit. He then led a strike force to sink the Floating Fortress in the North Atlantic, this time supported by Soviet Commander Zhana. After establishing a foothold on the fortress itself the two commanders sank the first Imperial fortress in the war and ended the blockade of the North Sea. Killing Ackerman Immediately after, the Soviet premier Cherdenko demanded an explanation for why the United States was preparing to attack. Realizing President Ackerman had betrayed them and gone rogue, the commander was dispatched to stop the attack. In storming the Mount Rushmore base with Warren Fuller he discovered the monument was the site of an unknown superweapon. He was soon forced to kill President Ackerman after the weapon's fire control was neutralized. Forever Sets the Sun Shortly after, the Allies launched an attack on Tokyo during a meeting of the Supreme Shogunate. With Commander Lissette, the field commander established a forward base while waiting for Soviet reinforcements. The Soviets eventually informed the Allies that they would not arrive in time to make a difference, forcing the commander and Lissette to defeat the Japanese alone. With access to the Chronosphere, the two destroyed the Psionic Decimators protecting Tokyo and ultimately defeated all of the Shogun commanders present. End of the Soviets Following the defeat of the Empire, the Soviet scientist Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies and informed them of a secret Soviet base in Cuba. The commander was dispatched alongside Giles and the two discovered a massive fleet of Kirovs being prepped with 50 megaton bombs to attack the United States. The two destroyed the various launch facilities and intercepted the few Kirovs that managed to lift off. Afterward, the commander was sent to lay siege to Leningrad with Warren Fuller. The two destroyed several Soviet bases including Krukov's Vacuum Imploder and the Iron Curtains protecting Cherdenko's shuttle. The two succeeded in destroying the shuttle and preventing the Soviet premier's escape and ultimately ending the war. Aftermath After defeating the Rising Sun and the Soviets, Lt. Eva and Tanya expressed their desire to date the heroic commander while the Soviet leaders were locked away in cryo prison. How he managed to appease their conflicting egos is unknown, but remarkable. The Vice President succeeds Ackerman who then speeches Ackerman's treachery and attempt to kill millions of innocent people but only because "He was trying to protect us" and congratulates the commander. Uprising ﻿The Allied commander was soon called back to service for peacekeeping operations in Japan. The surviving Shogunate leaders Shinzo Nagama, Kenji Tenzai and Takara Sato were none too pleased with the Allied occupation of their homeland. Thus, they rebelled against the puppet government led by Crown Prince Tatsu and staged a rebellion to bring honour back to the Empire of the Rising Sun. Using new weapons designed by the Futuretech company, the commander neutralised Shinzo and Kenji's forces and arrested the duo. However just as he was about to arrest Takara, Tatsu declared himself Emperor and vowed to expel the Allies from Japan, and bring honour back to the Empire. Facing a fight to the death, the Allied commander managed to triumph over Tatsu and finally crushed the Imperial uprising.